Miaka Hyūga
Miaka is a quiet and shy child that hides the brightest smile behind deep blushing cheeks when around people. When she is alone or thinks she is alone, she's active and a bit of a free spirit. Basic Information Gender: Female D.O.B.: May 5th Age: 12 years old Height: 4'8" Weight: 99 lbs Blood Type: O- Clan: Hyūga Clan Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan Affiliation: Konohagakure Status: Alive Personal Information Occupation: Shinobi Relationship: Single Allies: Enemies: Team: Ranks Ninja Rank: Genin Skill level: Genin Academy Graduate Age: 9 years old Family Uncle Background Information Born to the Branch house, Miaka lived out her early years with not a care in the world. She had always been one to search out the happiness in people. She'd help out about the house and even in the Main house before she started her Academy days. She had always been the happy child and continued to be so until the day she walked into the wrong room at the wrong time. Having brought in linens that needed to be used to change one of the beds in the main house, Miaka stumbled in on a scene that she should not have seen. Her eyes going wide, she dropped the linens and gasped. That was enough to have the head of the woman snap and look to her with anger and disgust. She snatched the child by her long hair and held her hair tightly in her grasp while she grabbed her chain necklace and proceeded to whip the child's forearms until her skin was tore up and bleeding as if mauled by a dog. Then thrown from the room, she had been left there to bleed in a sobbing mess upon the floor in the main hall. Found by her uncle, the child was cared for and had her arms bandaged up. Over time, they had healed but her soft skin had been forever scarred horribly. The incident had caused her to become shy around people and very cautious. It had also caused her to keep her hair shorter and now doesn't let anyone near it. However as she got older, she realized that she could be her happy self when no one was around. Personality and Behavior Miaka is a happy child for the most part. She has been considered much of a free spirit for most of her life until the incident. Once that happened, the out going child became shy around people and rather timid. When alone, she is that happy child that is free and jovial. She is also that way with people that she has come to know and trust. She will not let anyone touch her hair. She will almost go into a panic attack if she feels it. She can't handle being grabbed or forced anywhere. She will go into an instant panic attack and strike the person that is handling her. Appearance Miaka has chin length black hair that parts to the side to show the green curse mark upon her forehead from being part of the Hyūga Branch House. She also has the Clan trait of the Byakugan of a pearl in color. She wears a dress that is solid black with an obi wrapped around her midsection then under is a pair of shorts with fishnet partial leggings. She also wears a knee high pair of shinobi boots that have a rocking heel to them allowing for running easier. Her nails are always painted and done. Her forearms are always covered with some sort of sleeve or glove due to scarring. Abilities Miaka is average in speed and may not be the fastest one in the group nor is she the strongest, but she is strong in taijutsu, smart and can hold out on her own against others her age. She has a higher stamina then most her age which is a plus for her since she can stand up longer in a battle or race. The amount of chakra she can use is also higher with the more practice she has. Though she is a Genin, she wants to train hard to only grow better and become a shinobi that can one day leave her home and make a name for herself. Byakugan - Though not as strong as she would like it to be, Miaka has been measured up to 75 feet with her byakugan activated. Once activated, it gives her 360 degree vision minus a place just above the third thoracic vertebra. This also allows her to see the chakra pathways within the body for pin point accuracy when it comes to strikes that can close down the tenketsu in her opponent's body. Jutsu List * Academy Jutsu ** Transformation Technique ** Clone Technique ** Body Replacement Technique ** Rope Escape Technique ** Unsealing Technique ** Enclosing Technique * Taijutsu * Gentle Fist ** Water Needle (Rank C) ** Palm Bottom (Rank C) * Water Release ** Water Release: Gunshot (Rank C) Nature Type: * Water Release Tools List * Kunai - 5 * Senbon - 10 * Smoke bombs - 4 * Explosive Tags - 4 Library Spars/battles * What's a Spar between Friends? * Bandit in the Forest * Nimbus vs. Miaka Casual * Fancy Meeting You here * An Unexpected Friend Storyline Missions * Rescue Mission! Training * Race to Catch a Dog * Catch me if you can Water Release * Water Release: Gunshot Day 1